False Girl Power
by Bridgette Carter
Summary: Harry uses a potion to turn himself into a female for a short time, but what happens when he's stuck as a girl? Might be HP/LV. Rated T just to be safe.


Chapter One

The Blue Rise and Special Potions

--

Harry was finally free! He was 17 and luckily, he had managed to pack up his stuff and sneak out of the house before the Order could stop him. He had taken the night bus and now, offically, he was free. The golden boy had rented a room at a magical inn, it was new in Diagon Alley; The Blue Rise. It was quite, let's just say, excellent?

The building was a greenish blue. It was at least 6 stories high. There was 10 rooms to one floor and there was about 20 floors. The rooms were quite large. There was also rooms in the basement, for the poor customers and full time workers. Other then that, there was a large entertainment room. Singers, jugglers and other such people would come. There was also a talent night, a talent scout always came, it was a great place to get noticed. Expecially, since alot of people stayed in the Blue Rise. There was also a kitchen and dinner room. You could eat there, but many people choose not to. They just ordered their food.

Harry was now lying on his bed. He was on floor 1, room 5. The walls were a sickly green and the carpet was the color of fresh strawberries. There was a fan and light attached to the white ceiling. There was one large window. The blindes were the color of night blue. Harry sighed. He was bored. He didn't want to go out, incase someone noticed him. What if someone saw through his glamour? At night, he was going to go out and get a sex changing potion, at least_ then_ he could walk around confidently. But, right now, he just gave a yawn and fell asleep.

--

Cold summer wind blew silently, leaves and pieces of trash were being moved by the strong wind. He grabbed the hood that was hiding his face, afraid it would blow off. The boy was currently in Knockturn Alley, he had to visit the potion shop. The one in Diagon Alley didn't have what he needed.

Eventually, he stopped infront of "All You Desire Apothecary". The purple of the builiding fascinated him. He didn't think he had ever _seen _a purple building. Harry went into the shop. The owner was a man with fading blonde hair and emotionless green eyes. Harry grimaced. He couldn't be older then 40, but his skin was wrinkled and shagging, it made him look older. "Can I help you, boy?" The keeper snapped. His voice was like sandpaper on wood. It made Harry twinge. "Y-yeah... I... i need-" The man looked at him with an annoyed look. Harry bit his lip and spotted a tag on his shirt, reading: Jack Molden. "I need a sex changing potion." The man nodded. "What about the antidote?"

"Of course..." Jack reached under his desk, his eyes still gazing at Harry, making him feel nervous. Finally, the hand came back up, burdened with two potions. One was a deep yellow and the other a dark brown. Harry held out his hand but Jack didn't give him the potions. "5 galleons, boy and whatever you do, remember to take the antidote before you fall asleep, before midnight, otherwise, it might have some unseen consequences." Harry placed the money on the table, nodded and grabbed the vials. "How much is a dose but will be enough to keep me as a woman for a day?" Jack rubbed just below his leg eye with a long, skinny finger. "5 drops." Harry gave the shop keeper a weary smile. "Thanks."

"Also, you should take the potion before morning." The youngest gave a frown and went to open his mouth but then the door to the shop opened. Harry turned around. Standing in the door way was a man and Lucius Malfoy. Harry held back a gasp. He knew that face... it was an older version of Tom Riddle. Voldemort didn't have the younger appearance, instead he had white slightly curly hair down to ribs and his eyes were a light blue and, strange enough, he had no pupil. He was taller and his skin was as white as snow. Lucius, well, he looked the same.

Neither of the men paid him any heed, for that he was glad. The men went up to the counter and Harry stepped out of the way. He started to leave the shop, but not before walking straight into a table. Luckily, there was nothing on the table. His shin collided with the wood and he gave a gasp and slipped on a bit of water that had come from a leak in the roof. Falling back, he was unaware of his hood falling off. He landed straight on his back, pain went through his body like electricty. Unfortunately, the attention of the two men were now directed to him. Lucius and Voldemort reached for their wands as Harry got to his feet. "Potter!" Hissed the lord. "NO FIGHTING!" Shrieked Jack. That was the distraction Harry needed. He turned and jumped out of the door.

Harry got alot of strange looks as he ran down the street. Most of them recognized him, but weren't fast enough to draw their wands before he sped past them. He looked behind him every now and then and was glad to see Voldemort and Lucius were _not_ following him. Eventually, pulling his hood back up, he made it back to Diagon Alley.

--

It was nearing dawn, Harry took out the potion and took the right dose. Everything was alright, but he had put up charms anyway. He set the potion on the bedside table and that was when the pain hit him. He gave a scream and dropped to the floor, clawing at his head. His shoulder length hair was beginning to become smoother and it even grew a couple inches. His face went from the boy like face and turned into a more feminine one. The form of his body started changing, now, instead of the straight form of a guy, he now had curves. His fingers went from stubby to long and skinny with medium length nails. Green eyes opened and the color changed to a lighter green. His lips changes as well. Scrawny legs became longer. He could feel the girl parts growing.

More screaming, the pain was unbearable. It felt as if someone was hitting his head with a brick, over and over.

Soon, the pain stopped and on the floor lay a tired out form of Harry Potter, lying in his own sweat. His eyes fluttered close and everything around him darkened.

--

(A/N) Sorry, I was _really_ bored. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
